


Brothers, or not

by deadb4credits



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadb4credits/pseuds/deadb4credits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone unexpected shows up in The Lima Bean, someone Kurt knows all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers, or not

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Kurt and Sebastian being brothers has been going around on tumblr and I felt inspired to write this little thing. Enjoy!

For about two seconds Kurt’s brain _stopped_ and he was left with an echoing emptiness that screamed so loudly that all the noise in The Lima Bean disappeared. Then his brain snapped into gear again as Blaine introduced him to _Sebastian_.

“What are you doing here.” He didn’t even bother making it sound like a question, his tone cold and clipped, knowing full well that Sebastian loved games.

“You… know each other?” Blaine asked, eyes gliding from Kurt to Sebastian, a frown of confusion crinkling his brow.

“Come on, sit down, Kurt! No need to look so disappointed in seeing me.”

He didn’t mean to bare his teeth, really, so he tried to sculpture the grimace into a stiff smile before Blaine noticed it. 

“What are you doing here,” repeating the “question”, Kurt pulled out a chair and stared at Sebastian, linking his arm with Blaine as he did so, trying to ground himself in this alien situation.

“Transferred to Dalton, I just had to go and see what the fuss was about after you left. Mom simply wouldn’t stop talking about it.”

“Guys? What’s going on?” The puzzlement on Blaine’s face would have been adorable in any other situation and Kurt would’ve loved nothing more than to have kissed him right then, but yeah, _no_ , that was not happening. Sebastian didn't need more ammunition.

“Did Kurt not tell you? We’re brothers.” The smile that Sebastian sent Blaine was too pearly and too wide to be anything but predatory. Malicious, a word Kurt had always drawn up in connection with Sebastian.

“Brothers? I thought you only had Finn...?” Blaine’s eyes flickered from Sebastian back to Kurt and there was uncertainty there along with something more vulnerable, a feeling Kurt didn’t have time to name before Sebastian spoke again.

“Oh no, his dad couldn’t keep it in his pants for long after his wife died, and here I am! Turns out that it’s daddy Hummel who has the gay genes. Surprising that he hasn’t turned out gay himself.”

A headache, that was what the tension building between Kurt’s temples was. And the urge to kill Sebastian was reaching its boiling point.

“Oh, uhm.” Blaine looked so uncomfortable, even more so than after Finn had caught them making out on the sofa.

“Let’s go,” the words were icy bullets and Kurt didn’t give a damn, he was tired of Sebastian always insulting his dad every time he saw him. Nothing nice ever came out of his mouth.

“Already running away, Hummel? And here I thought being crowned Prom Queen would give you a spine.” Sebastian jabbed, poisonous smile perfectly in place.

“Oh, it gave me _something_ -” Kurt hissed, leaning across the table, his teeth fully bared this time in an almost feral fashion. Sebastian always brought the worst out in him, claws and acid dripping fangs. Leaning closer, he put his lips next to Sebastian’s ear, “- a boyfriend who would _never_ fall for someone like you, someone who has to use sex to keep people around him, with nothing to offer but lies and bravado. You’re as empty on the inside as the fake smile you wear and you know you’ll never become anything more.” 

He knew the words were only a repetition of things he’d said before, rephrased and reshaped, but they always did their work- stumped Sebastian long enough to shut him up and allow Kurt the last word and to leave with his dignity intact. Nothing he said would ever hurt Sebastian, he had learnt that a long time ago, but he was always able to throw him off guard if he was pissed off enough.

“What did you say to him?” Blaine asked, looking astonished once they were outside the cafe. His were eyes so brilliant in the sunlight that the ice that had been seeping into Kurt’s heart instantly disappeared. “That’s the first time I’ve seen him speechless!”

Kurt couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him and he couldn’t help but lean in and steal a kiss from Blaine either, the press of warm lips and the smell of Blaine too incredible.

“Nothing special, just reminded him of something,” he said as he pulled back and smiled at Blaine, entwining their fingers as they began to walk down the street. All thoughts of Sebastian and his devilish face dissipating as Blaine’s thumb stroked his skin, and the world was _right_ again.


End file.
